


[podfic] tell me why my gods look like you

by growlery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, it's okay though they'll get married one day, to quote the author: a tiny bit of angst because shamir is in her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: After years of denying their attraction to one another, Catherine and Shamir finally end up getting a room, and it unearths some feelings Shamir thought she had buried.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] tell me why my gods look like you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me why my gods look like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831377) by [fayery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayery/pseuds/fayery). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ez8e5jwmfly4am3/tell%20me%20why%20my%20gods%20look%20like%20you.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 24:22
> 
> size: 24.2MB


End file.
